Out of This World
by BanananaGuy
Summary: Merrick Johnstone is going into space! It's the year 2304 and space tourism is taking a thrive as people flock to hotels on the Moon, Venus and Mars. Follow Merrick on his Journey From New York Space Station all the way to the moon.


_**Out**____**of**____**This**____**World**_

_As soon as mankind made its first steps into space, everyone dreamed of travelling through the cosmos. They wanted to see the sun, the moon and the stars in an __all-new way, to look down upon the Earth and observe its splendour and prominence._

_But that was then and this is now, the year 2304. Now everyone can visit the moon, Mars, or Venus and there is construction underway for a 10 star hotel on Mercury. Tomorrow it's my turn. I'm going to the moon! Merrick Johnston is going into space. I can't wait!_

_The space port is a busy place. There are thousands of people travelling to thousands of resorts dotted across two different planets and our moon._

_The New York Space Port is one of the most striking in the world, coming in second to Space Port Dubai. Everywhere I look there is chrome, steel and marble. It truly is a magnificent monument to space tourism._

_I hear a tannoy announcement informing me that my flight is boarding. I rush to the gate and board the rocket on deck 54. I hurry down the busy corridor and see my ship through a window. It's huge! I enter the ship and walk down an aisle to find a window seat facing out towards New York, the new capital city of the United States of America. I watch the sun setting behind incredible skyline of colossal towers and feel immense pride in my city. Suddenly, the shutters crash down and cover the windows blocking out the beautiful metropolis. I quickly store my bag in the overhead compartment and take my seat._

_The ship vibrates as the engines start up and the tannoy crackles into life, "Hello there ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We should have a fairly smooth and weightless flight this afternoon. The journey from New York to Sinus Aspiritatis West takes roughly two and a half hours. I'd like to thank you all for flying with Galaxy Spacelines and I hope you enjoy your flight."_

_I wake up as the tannoy crackles on again. "Hello there ladies and gentlemen, we are now in the Sinus Aspiritatis West Space Port. I trust you enjoyed your flight and I do hope you fly with us again". I must have nodded off, I think to myself. I retrieve my bag from the overhead compartment and head for the exit._

_I arrive at the baggage reclaim point. There is a huge, glass dome on the ceiling. Outside I can see billions of stars, a small piece of the earth and Saturn in the distance. Sinus Aspiritatis West is one of the most important space ports on the moon so there are people everywhere! I see my suitcase progress around a sluggish conveyer belt. I quickly pick it up and hurry to the spaceports very own moon-pod station, where I am going to ride a moon-pod to my hotel._

_The moon-pods are fabulous inventions programmed to travel from one set point to another. They float a few feet above the ground and run on water. The moon-pods are little capsules, which seat ten people at a time. They travel at about 210 miles per hour and cannot crash into one another._

_After about ten minutes I arrive. I get out my moon-pod and see the resort. It's absolutely magnificent. It has fifteen floors of beautiful suites, nine à la carte restaurants and twelve bars. It also has a fitness suite, seven heated swimming pools, a spa, a 5D cinema, tennis and basketball courts, a shopping mall and its very own golf course. All under its sparkling diamond dome._

_I enter the hotel, into the lobby. There is a huge marble reception desk stretching from wall to wall. There are groups of sofas and arm chairs dotted around the enormous room. There is also a massive fountain tossing crystal clear water fifty feet up into the air. There is a bar at the opposite end of the room with an immense aquarium wall at the far side. The place is swarmed with cheerful holidaymakers heading off in various directions and frazzled hotel staff rushing around after high maintenance tourists. A man in the hotels uniform takes my suitcase and rolls it away on a trolley._

_I head over to the reception desk to check in and I notice that the receptionist is a robot! How strange, I think. I didn't know they had functioning robots on the moon yet! It gives me my room key card and a map of the resort. It's Huge! _

_I use the map to find my suite on floor nine. Room 9235 B. I open the door to my suite with uncontainable excitement and see my room. I smile a smile so big my ears nearly fall into it. There's a huge living room and kitchen area and the walls my suite shares with the ones next door are aquariums, similar to the ones in the bar downstairs. I have a balcony looking out over the sapphire-blue outdoor pools and the lush, green golf course. There is a beautiful bathroom with a walk-in-bath and a jacuzzi in the floor._

_Then, the doorbell rings. I open the door to find the man who took my case. He brings it in and sits it on a luggage rack hidden in a wardrobe. I thank him and give him a generous tip he takes it gratefully and hurries off._

_I continue to explore my suite. There is a fully stocked mini fridge with soft drinks, alcohol and chocolate. I climb a spiral staircase which leads up to my bedroom and ensuite. I look out at the amazing view, collapse onto my queen size bed and think to myself, "I think I'm going to like it here."_

_**Callum**____**Forrester**_


End file.
